


When In Vulcan Do As The Humans Do

by heroiccaptain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Dinner With The Parents, Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Fluff, Kirk Can Cook, M/M, Post-Five Year Mission, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: “Captain’s log, Stardate: 567092.2: We are approaching the planet of Vulcan, where my companion needs to let the Vulcan authorities know of our bonding. There I will be received for the first time in his parents’ house. I am looking forward to charm my in-laws and to the officialization of my bond with their son”With time to spare in the Ambassador’s house, Kirk takes over the kitchen in a most humanly way as he awaits for dinnertime.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	When In Vulcan Do As The Humans Do

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's log: After writing my first K/S fic, I seem to be unable to stop writing about them. Here's another one.

“Captain’s log. Stardate: 567092.2. We are approaching the planet of Vulcan, where my companion needs to let the Vulcan authorities know of our bonding. There I will be received for the first time in his parents’ house. I am looking forward to charming my in-laws and to officializing my bond with their son, who sleeps most beautifully by my side as I speak to myself on this recorder” 

“Jim”, Spock’s eyes were starting to open, “it is most illogical to keep a log since the mission is over”

“I became accustomed to it. It’s my own personal diary”, he dove back under the covers to kiss Spock’s forehead. “Good morning” 

“Good morning...Captain”, he joked, maintaining an inexpressive look. 

“Is it true we still have 1 hour before we land?” 

“1 hour, 3 minutes and 42 seconds”

“Hum”, Kirk covered their heads with the blanket. “I wonder what we can do until then” 

[...] 

“Spock and Kirk, Ambassador” 

“Spock, you shall accompany me to the Council. The presence of Kirk on that occasion is not required”

“Acknowledged, sir. May I request a member of the committee to take Kirk to where we will be staying?” 

Kirk’s eyes moved between both like he was watching a tennis match, as he failed to hide his enjoyment. 

Sarek agreed. As a member from the Embassy was assigned to the task, Spock and Kirk followed opposite pathways, but not before they shared a lovingly stare, so unaware of the surroundings, so deep in love with each other that a simple exchanged look was a secret language, one that it was just for the two of them and no one else in the universe. 

“Is that a grocery market?”, Kirk asked the Vulcan as they passed through the city, on their way to the Ambassador’s house.

“It is a place where vegetables are traded”

“Well, may we stop here?”, he was already halfway out of the vehicle.

“I have orders to take you to-”

“It won’t take long, I assure you” 

_Could they have corn? I’ll have to find out._

[...]

“Amanda, thank you for receiving me”

“Ah, it’s great to have you and Spock here. I was most pleased with the news”

He blushed mildly. He did so every time he was reminded of the facts. He was Spock’s companion. He, James T. Kirk, was Spock’s companion, his T’hy’la. How fascinating that sounded. 

“Let me show you around the house. Please, feel at home”, Amanda signed for the servant to take his groceries. 

“Mrs. Sarek”, the servant found them in the corridor, as they were laughing about one of Amanda’s stories. “Your clothes have arrived” 

“Kirk, would you excuse me?” 

“Please. I believe my experience in the Starfleet allows me to find my way to the kitchen”

He passed through the double-door timidly, facing the crew staring at him. 

“Hello, I am James Kirk, Cap-...Spock’s companion” 

_A fine promotion, if you ask me_ , he added mentally.

“What should we write down as your preference for dinner, sir?” 

“No, no, no. I am not here to demand any special food, I’m acquainted with Vulcan cuisine. In fact, I do have a favour to ask. Were the groceries brought here?” 

“Yes, sir”

“May I have a pan and a knife, please?”, Kirk asked with a confident smile. 

The cook looked at her assistants. “Sir?” 

“On my way here, I passed through a lovely trade market, where I found those fresh vegetables and you see, I am on my own until dinnertime, so I thought perhaps I could spend this time cooking. A...side dish for what you’re preparing” 

“It is not the Vulcan way, sir”, the cook answered most astonishedly. 

“I see”, Kirk put his hands on his back, reflecting. “The Vulcan way would be the most logical approach, for instance, to seek knowledge, to discover new cuisines, am I correct?” 

The kitchen crew nodded. 

“Well, then, I happen to have a recipe from Iowa, the place I come from, as well as some seasoning mixtures I learned from my travels throughout the galaxy”, he waved his hands at the rhythm of his argument. “By allowing me to cook, we could both share our gastronomy knowledge. I assume this would be the most...logical to do”

“Give him a pan” 

[...]

“Kirk! What a surprise to find you in the kitchen. I’m pleased you made yourself comfortable”

“Ah, hello, Amanda. I’m afraid I did. This afternoon I found my way to the place where they sell vegetables, which name I can’t quite pronounce yet”, Kirk let go a light laugh and Amanda followed it. 

“I bought these”, he held the green vegetables in his hands, “assuming they were similar to zucchinis. Am I wrong?” 

“No, you are not. They are not zucchinis, but the taste resembles it...I didn’t know you enjoyed cooking”, she stood against the counter as Kirk chopped some garlic.

“I do. Back in the Enterprise I didn’t have the chance, of course. But it has always been an important moment to me, the act of preparing the food, sharing it with others. It becomes special instead of being just for...survival, don’t you think?” 

“I quite agree, but it’s far from my area of expertise. It does sound wonderful, Kirk. Sarek and Spock must be arriving soon and we’ll all enjoy a good meal”

She left him in the kitchen, where the cook was sitting in the corner, most curious about what Kirk was cooking and how the savory aroma was so much different from the food she made. The corn, or at least something that seemed like corn, had already been put next to the Plomeek soup, ready to be served.

He was searching for Vulcan olive oil when a voice made him turn to the double-door. 

“Kirk. Haven’t you noticed we have a cook?”, Sarek announced his entrance, Spock still a few steps behind. 

“I have, Ambassador”, he turned slightly to look at the old lady, sitting in the corner, “And she most kindly allowed me to use the stove to cook this for dinner”, he smiled at him politely. 

“For which purpose?”

“It is a common habit on Earth, sir”, Spock arrived, managing to reply before Kirk could, “Humans tend to enjoy the activity for leisure reasons”

At this point, the smell of garlic was spreading through the entire kitchen, provoking even more curiosity in the cook as it was bringing pleasure to both Sarek and Spock. Not that the former would ever admit it nor the latter was unfamiliar with the aroma. Kirk had cooked for Spock a few other times before and garlic was never off the table when his companion was in charge. 

“It is smelling terrific, Kirk! Husband. Spock.”, the three of them greeted as Amanda entered the place in her new dress. 

“The food has never smelled this way before, Mrs. Sarek”, the cook added. 

“Well, thank you, both of you”, he said as he finally noticed the cook’s interest in his zucchini. “Do you want to come and see?”

“For how long the sides must be cooked before turning?”, she watched attentively. 

“Well, you turn them when you feel they are ready” 

All three Vulcans stared at Kirk, both Sarek and the cook confused, and Spock with an eyebrow raised. 

“Wh-, when you notice they are cooked, following the very...logical method of mixing them inside the pan”, he corrected himself, looking at Spock, who was staring back at him, as both hid a smile.

Even though Kirk could also feel the cold-eyed stare of the Ambassador on his back, he was truly enjoying himself. Food was precious, he knew this very well, and to be able to spend some time cooking for the one you love or to impress his parents was most entertaining, no matter if it was in Iowa or in Vulcan. 

“Now, just a little bit more of black pepper and redspice and we’re done”, he reached for the pot, on the left counter, like a natural. 

“Shall we?”, Amanda pointed. 

Soon the four of them were gathered at the table, Kirk on Spock’s left and his parents in front of them. 

_Is it the right time to ask what had happened in the Council? Shouldn’t Sarek have said something already? What were they waiting for?_

As the food was served he couldn’t contain his agitation. He was about to voice his question when a hand touched his under the table. 

[Spock!]

[Jim, I noticed you were about to talk. In Vulcan it is not considered polite to bring up a subject before the Ambassador brings up one of his own during a meal] 

[But Spock, the Council. What did they say?] 

“Did you cook this too, Kirk?”, Sarek interrupted their thoughts. 

“I did, Ambassador” 

“Is this a way of greeting hosts in the place where you come from or did you simply do it, as Spock said, for leisure? In Vulcan guests do not cook for their hosts” 

“It’s a human trait to bring a dish to the table. I’ve learned the value of food from a young age and assumed I could cook something as a way to thank both of you for the hospitality” 

Spock stared at him, concentrated, waiting for a cue. “Sir, Kirk should know of the Council’s decision”

“The Council has recognized the union, not unanimously. 2 members are, have always been, against the bonding with humans. There’ll be no ceremony and the rule of separation must be maintained between Spock and you while you’re in Vulcan” 

“Rule of separation?”, Kirk inquired, as Spock looked down. 

“It states that you must be maintained in separate quarters in order to prevent mating since no ceremony will be held”

_Why did I ask? I shouldn’t have asked. I’ve been to a Pon Farr ritual. I should know._

He never thought he would hear the word ‘mating’ coming from Ambassador Sarek regarding his intimacies with Spock. Somehow half the pain he suffered during the five-year mission’s events was better than having to stare at Sarek while he explicitly mentioned he and Spock couldn’t have physical contact in his house. 

“Hum. Of course”, he said, his body burned and not in a good way. He didn’t dare to look at Spock, who in return couldn’t look at anything else except the plate of Plomeek and corn. 

“Well, Spock, were you aware of Kirk’s talents in the kitchen?”

_Once, on the kitchen counter of a lovely hotel in Beta-12…_ Kirk recalled, staring at Spock fondly.

“Yes, mother. He’s quite able as a cook. It came to my knowledge during one of our missions. Grilled vegetables seem to be among his specialities”, Spock refrained from all the compliments he could give Kirk the same way the other was refraining his desire to kiss him.

“Indeed, both the corn and the zucchini taste delicious, Kirk. Isn’t it great, Sarek?”

“It is nutritious”, Sarek commented driedly. 

After they all had dinner, a servant was assigned to accompany Kirk till his quarters, in respect to the infamous rule of separation.

As soon as he heard Spock’s door closing from the wall dividing their rooms, Kirk ran to the balcony.

“Spock! Spock!”, he shouted and whispered at the same time. 

“Jim?” 

“I wanted to see you”, he whispered softly. 

“You seem to have had a quite productive day. The food was very tasteful. It was a kind gesture of yours” 

He smiled. “It was very fun, better than to spend all day alone in this room. How was your day?”

“At first, it seemed unlikely that the Council would recognize the union. That would represent terrible status in the Vulcan society for both of us. Finally, they reached a favourable decision”

“What made them change their minds?” 

“Sarek. He used his own union with my mother as a basis to his argument”

Kirk couldn’t help but laugh. “I didn’t know he approved of me that greatly, Spock” 

“I don’t think he does. He approves equity instead of hypocrisy”

“So we’re officially bonded? Can I call you my husband already?”, he licked his lips slowly. 

“Not yet, Jim. Only when we leave Vulcan. Tomorrow I’ll be your husband”, his tone was as delicate as a feather. 

“And I’ll be yours”, Kirk beamed. 

“For now we should sleep. My desire is to touch you, but we must respect the rule” 

“Yes, yes, it’s the Vulcan way”, he replied reflectively, “Spock?” 

“Hum?” 

“The rule doesn’t say anything about maintaining separation in Vulcan’s orbit, does it?” 

Spock’s eyebrows raised lightly, then he smiled. “No, Jim. As soon as we step on the ship, we’ll be considered to be outside Vulcan”

“I’m looking forward to it, my love”, sleepiness began to reach him, a smile fixed on his lips.

“You will be able to include the outcome of that in your personal log” 

“Oh but I will, Spock. Goodnight” 

“Goodnight, T’hy’la”.

[...] 

Captain's log, supplemental: Me and my companion, who now I can call my husband, left Vulcan about half an hour ago. Ah. 29 minutes, 14 seconds and 4 milliseconds, according to my husband. Fortunately, the rule of separation is no longer valid once we’ve reached orbit and, with or without celebration, I believe it’s fair to say we’ve commemorated the officialization of our bonding in a traditional Pon Farr way. Though I spent most of my time without him by my side, I’ve enjoyed this visit. I bet Bones will enjoy the story of how I served grilled corn to my in-laws when we get to visit him. And as I watch the planet of Vulcan fade in distance, with my T’hy’la secured in my arms, I realize I’ve learned one thing to be true: When in Vulcan, do as the humans do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to share your thoughts :)


End file.
